


infinite

by problematicInsomniac



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a good kitty, donnie was oblivious to the blooming romance before this lmao, mentions of Raphael - Freeform, mentions of april oneil, mentions of ice cream kitty, mentions of leonardo, mentions of michelangelo, the perks of being a wallflower, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicInsomniac/pseuds/problematicInsomniac
Summary: And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.09/30/18





	infinite

I really don't know how I got here, but here I am, standing in the back of the truck as Casey drives on through the empty dark streets. A tunnel comes into view and a smile tugs at my lips.

* * *

 

"Whatcha readin'?" Casey asks, jumping over the back of the couch in order to sit next to me. Everyone else had gone out - April was at the store and Mikey had tagged along, Leo and Raph went for a walk in the woods - leaving Casey and I alone. "This book I found in the woods, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_." Casey responded with a soft _hm._ "Heard of it. 'sit good?"

"So far? I think so." Casey took a bite from the last of the leftover pizza that he'd been holding. He grabbed the remote lying next to me and started flippinng through the channels on the tv. I kept reading as he finished off his pizza. After deciding there was nothing good on tv, he switched it off and turned to faced me "What?"

"Read to me?" Bewildered, I raised an 'eyebrow' at him. "You want me to read to you?"

"Yeah! Not like I got anything else to do. Just continue from where you left off." Perplexed, I decided to shrug it off and do as he said. I read where I was, the part where Charlie stood in the back of the truck as they drive through the tunnel. " _And in that moment, I swear we were infinite."_ I read aloud. Before I could continue though, Casey put a hand on my arm. "We should do that." There was a spark of mischief and excitement in his eyes. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. "Do what?" He smirked at me, and I don't know why but I was breathless. "We should be infinite."

* * *

 

Somehow, Casey managed to convince me to sneak out while everyone else was asleep. He came to my room to grab me and then the two of us crept as quietly as we could in the squeaky house. He told me in hushed whispers where to step and where not to step. It was obvious he had done this before many times. I started to wonder about this new side of Jones, who was he at night when he snuck out without anyone knowing? We were almost free when Casey suddenly pushed me down behind the couch. I landed on my back, Casey falling on top of me. I held my breath, not daring to speak a word. A groggy "Ice Cream Kitty, is that you?" came from the kitchen. After some silent seconds, seconds that seemed to last hours, Mikey made a noise that I could only assume meant _oh well_ and left to go back to bed.

The entire time all I could really focus on was Casey. His body heat, the weight of him as he was pressed up against me. He wasn't looking at me but I couldn't help but stare at him. When did he get so.. pretty? How did I not notice the light freckles dusting his pale skin. In the very dim lighting, he skin still seemed to look so soft. Besides some light acne and a few scars, his face was smooth, and he had a slight amount of stubble along his sharp jawline.

After Mikey cleared the scene, Casey looked at me with this mischievious grin and this sparkle in his eyes that held something which I could not identify. "s'all clear." he whispered, before his grin begins to slip slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." I responded, breaking out of my trance. He got up first, then stretched his hand out to me. We successfully make it to the truck without any other problems. 

* * *

 

"We're infinite!!" Casey screamed out of his open window. "Wooooooo!!" I scream in response, my arms up above my head. The tunnel ended and everything opened up to reveal a dark sky, a full moon, and miles of trees. I climbed back into the cab after a few minutes, and after some comfortable silence Casey pulls the car over and parks. He turns to me and looks into my eyes and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and suddenly his lips are on mine.

 


End file.
